


Her Centurion

by iAmYou



Series: The Plastic Centurion [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s05e12 The Pandorica Opens, Episode: s05e13 The Big Bang, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's POV for My Goddess Fortuna</p><p>When the world is tearing her apart, there is one constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Centurion

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the sequel to My Goddess Fortuna, which I wrote up at 3AM last night and edited at 3:40AM today. There might be a third part, if there is I might name it My Husband's Wife, from Amy's point of view. And then I'll probably put them in their own series. Wow. A series of connected stories. That I wrote. And finished.

There's something odd about this army of Romans. She looks out at them, but whatever it is they don't even know. It's the sort of thing the Doctor would investigate, but he's not there. She leaves. She comes across the army again, three months into their future. The tenth time she visits this army she realizes one of them is always staring at her.

 

She's seen him about three hundred times, now she talks to him. This man should be dead, or looking older at the very least, but he isn't. "I'm fighting because someone needs me," he says. Rose smiles sadly.

"I had those kind of goals when I was young," she says. _Now I'm fighting because_ I _need someone_ , she thinks but does not include. She is fighting, just not the same kind of battle the Roman has seen. She fights the void and the strain of this timeline. It tears at her, rips her to pieces, kills her in the most painful way possible but she's still alive.

"I'm older than I look." Rose smiles internally at his remark. That much is true, but to her he is still so very young.

"I'm older than everything."

 

Rory Williams, Rose learns, is a nurse. He's protecting the Pandorica, which holds his fiancé Amy, until it's time to open it, which isn't until it's been two thousand years after this job began. He loves Amy and is afraid she doesn't love him. She takes him for granted and goes off to travel with another man, the Doctor, the night before their wedding.

"I acted like that to a boy I dated, once." She doesn't tell him that she didn't love Mickey or that she left him for the Doctor time and time again.

 

Rose loves this Rory, this odd centurion so dedicated to Amelia Pond he'd live two millennia without her so he could have sixty or so years with her when they fix the universe. She's not in love with him, no, but he's carved himself into her heart and she'll protect him to the death.  When she's not searching for the Doctor (and she really needs him to show up soon, the pain is getting worse and worse as time goes on. Soon it will be in her dreams) she spends time with Rory, guarding the Pandorica or helping the nearby city with problems that arrive.

 

Rose feels it. The strain of holding this universe together has reached an all-time high, but at the same time her back feels lighter than it has in centuries. Not today, but tomorrow certainly. She sees Rory and feels it again, this will be the last time she sees him in this timeline. So she warns him, and tells him about Jack Harkness. He calls her Fortuna now, and he is her centurion even if he's doing all this for someone else.

 

"Are you scared?" she asks Rory when she sees him again, one final time. He's so much older now, he will not live to see tomorrow, she knows. She always knows these things, maybe that's why she felt safe around him in that damaged time line. Every living thing there had such short lives, his was several times longer. It's been decades for him, only a few days since she saw him last.

"It's time," Rory says to her. "I did meet that Jack guy, you know. You were right."

"Are you scared?" Rose repeats. She wants to know how her Rory will go, if he's ready after all these years. She could ask him about Amy, if she ended up being worth it, but right now that doesn't matter.

"Yes, but no. Should I be?" Rose thinks for a second about how she should answer. She knows what lies beyond life, and it is terrifying and beautiful at the same time, depending on who you are. For all Rory has done, it must be beautiful.

"I think... Rory Williams, whatever happens it better be what you deserve." It will be, she can ensure that. She will.


End file.
